


Love Hits

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Different Mastermind, Dont ask why, No the title isn’t a typo, i feel powerful using that tag, i love them so they must be sad, seriously, spoiler it’s miu, this ship needs more content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Hi this is stupid and lazy and dumb because I’m just. Writing whatever garbage I can think ofNobody reads this pairing anyways so who rlly cares if it matters in the end
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 12





	Love Hits

**Author's Note:**

> God I hate this

Tsumugi is plain. Plain Jane, a face in the crowd, just some fucking weeb with no interest in relationships. Because why would she date anyone? It’s not like Tsumugi doesn’t want love, that’s not it at all! It’s just.. love stabs you in the back.

or rather, it kills your friend with a shot put ball then tells you everyone you know, including yourself, is fictional.

Miu stands across the trial room, right next to poor Shuichi who looks like he might strangle her. He must have gotten that from Harukawa. Shirogane misses her. That’s besides the point, what’s more important is..

”Pretty fucking cool, huh? My genius brain was BUILT to be the mastermind!” Miu grins. Tsumugi stares at her in disbelief.

”H-how! There’s no way we’re fictional, we have flesh and blood just like humans do!” Himiko yells at the girl. Tsumugi half expects Kiibo to yell about robophobia, but this clearly isn’t the time.

”Huh? You fucking stupid, your skin isn’t even real! At least, it’s not anymore! Nothing that’s happened this entire killing game is real, ain’t that brilliant?!” Miu yells out. 

Tsumugi stares at her. She’s cried so many times in the past hour, she’s surprised her eyes haven’t slipped out of her head.

Miu, the person Tsumugi fell in love with, is the mastermind.

but..

Nothing is real.

Hah..

Tsumugi, Shuichi, Kiibo, Himiko- none of them are real.

Miu isn’t real.

Miu didn’t love her in the first place, because neither of them are real,

neither of them have real feelings.

neither of them loved each other in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please make more content of them  
> I beg of you


End file.
